


家规

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 亲王弦“我命令，你服从，懂了吗？”亲王又问了一遍，手指勾着项圈上的金属环，看着他的战利品被迫地抬起头，挺起胸，全部的重力吊在这小小的接触点上。
Kudos: 2





	家规

家规  
亲王弦

迈克尔在20岁的时候成为了亲王的贴身侍卫，或者说被迫地收起了自己的羽翼，臣服在权力的拥有者脚边。  
这是一场权斗失败的后果，是每个维罗纳的居民都避而不谈的过去。但谁都知道，他们的洛朗神父，曾经是这座城市的拥有者，曾经穿着刺绣的华服，带着他的养子走过维罗纳每一条小巷，告诉下一任统治者卡普莱特和蒙太古不为人知的秘密。  
但他的养子没能用上这些秘密。现在的亲王带着国王的手札出现了，嘴边带着嘲讽的笑容，掌纹的脉络中流过牺牲者的鲜血。权力对换，国王被逐出棋盘，象牙雕刻的棋子碎在地面，拼拼凑凑勉强做出神父的模样。  
而他的养子成为了胜利者的战利品。

亲王用一桌上好的晚宴来装扮他的战利品。他看着金发透明到近乎于白的少年，挺直的后背和深陷的眼窝给他在这血腥游戏中增添了许多人自愿放弃的尊严。他欣赏这最后的坚持，却更喜欢看这透明的美好破碎在自己手中。  
“今天起，你就是我的贴身侍卫了，懂么？”亲王饮下杯中的红酒，带着傲慢的笑意向餐桌对面的年轻人，“我希望你能明白你的忠心对我来说是多么的重要。”  
“我明白了。”迈克尔僵硬地点头，知道对方的言下之意。他对这个人没有任何忠心可言，但他也绝不会背叛这个人，说到底，一个人质到底怎么想会有谁在乎呢？  
亲王举起酒杯，华丽的玻璃杯在昏黄的灯光下折射出飘忽不定的亮斑，在烛光中摇摇摆摆地照在新挂上的油画上，里面的红酒无声地发出牺牲品的尖叫。  
“为我们的共识干杯。”  
“为您的宽容干杯。”  
然后迈克尔的意识消失在黑暗中。

他动弹不得地从黑暗中醒来，手腕被麻绳绑在身后。  
“醒了？”他睁眼，视线倒错地看见亲王的皮靴踩在自己眼前。  
“作为艾斯卡勒斯家的护卫，有一些规则我必须要告诉你，并且我需要确保你完全记住我的每一句话，”  
亲王拽起迈克尔的衣领，让对方从地板上跪坐起来，  
“所以我就只有亲自教你了。”  
迈克尔能猜到对方想干什么，性和服从是暗语中永恒不变的主题。但当他看见对方手中到底拿了什么时候，威胁和咒骂几乎是脱口而出。一根黑色的项圈，工匠绣制的暗纹在烛光下闪烁，“艾斯卡勒斯”，这文字像是眼镜蛇的毒牙向他吐出侮辱的毒液。  
亲王狠狠踩在迈克尔的大腿，阴郁地看着自己的战利品因为疼痛而一下子失声，话语在喉咙中戛然而止。  
“第一条，叫我主人。”  
亲王打开项圈的皮扣，慢条斯理地俯下身。他不着急，作为胜利者，他为什么要着急。他在权力的陆地上，那些痛苦怎么会吹拂到这座小岛上。对于他的战利品而言，他就是巨人，是唯一的神。  
迈克尔觉得恶心，觉得愤怒，觉得狂暴。他看着那条黑色的项圈，皮革打好了油，在摇摆的烛光中发亮。他希望这是亲王的鲜血在反光，是这个夺走他父亲的一切，然后又企图把自己像一条狗一样牵在身边的男人的鲜血在反光。他想要割开这个人的喉咙，让这个人看看权力到底是什么，为此到底他会付出什么代价。  
但他不能。  
迈克尔尽最大的可能性把头扭开，双手在桎梏中扭动，用没被麻绳绑住的膝盖去踢向他袭来的阴影。他在角落绝望地挣扎，但酒中的麻醉剂让他使不上一点力气，肌肉软塌塌地陷在黑衣的遮盖下，对现在发生的一切冷眼旁观。  
“你这恶心的……”  
他没能说完这句话，剩下的全被淹没在压制的惨叫中，那只踩在他大腿的脚移动到他的膝盖，享受着软骨在皮靴下的颤抖和挣扎。  
“第二条，只有我允许，你才可以开口。”  
亲王没管对方因为疼痛的尖叫，只是把项圈绕过迈克尔的脖颈，钩子扣在最紧的那一格，作为他反抗的惩罚，然后松手看着自己的侍卫因为无痕的暴力瘫软下去，用那双被愤怒染红的蓝眼睛盯着他。  
“我命令，你服从，懂了吗？”他又问了一遍，手指勾着项圈上的金属环，看着他的战利品被迫地抬起头，挺起胸，全部的重力吊在这小小的接触点上。  
“滚开。”  
迈克尔只是这样回答。  
亲王无视迈克尔的话语，这才是第一次，一点小小的反抗可以看作是些有趣的挑战，毕竟权力会随着时间而膨胀，在一分一秒中侵蚀。他不着急，至少现在不是。  
那条项圈紧紧地缠绕在迈克尔的呼吸上，像是巨蟒抓住自己的猎物。他因为这侮辱而浑身发抖，却又因缺氧而双眼发黑。一个标记，一个权力的烙印，一个缠绕在十字架上的诉说着谎言的毒蛇。  
迈克尔在手腕的束缚中扭动，他能感受到鲜血充当了这挣扎的润滑，他几乎就要成功逃出着束缚。  
如果不是他被亲王突如其来的施力压在地上，脸抵在地板的灰尘当中。  
“我说过，叫我主人，不是吗？”  
他听见亲王冰冷的声音从身后传来，不带一丝感情。  
“我也说过，艾斯卡勒斯的家规是绝对的。”  
然后那双手扯开他的长裤。  
迈克尔几乎是瞬间就知道对方想干什么，他烧红了眼睛，却被背后的手狠狠地摁回地上，项圈上的金属环和瓷砖碰撞出声音。  
“你个疯子，该下地狱的魔鬼……”  
但威胁在权力面前只是一把虚幻的匕首，除了晃出些无能为力的影子，刺不出任何真正的伤口。  
亲王看着迈克尔在自己身下扭动，那根粗糙的麻绳沾染上鲜血，白皙的手腕被绝望的伤口浸染。他终于要亲手拔掉他的战利品的羽翼了，他会细心地丢弃掉每一根羽毛，然后看着那光秃秃的骨架在权力的威压中脱落，直到重新拼凑成符合项圈的模样。  
亲王扭开身旁的小罐子，随意地沾了些油膏——他不在乎迈克尔是否会受伤，他只是不想让自己难受罢了。  
“下一次，想好了再开口。”  
他把第一根手指刺入迈克尔的体内，穴口僵硬地吞下他，油膏没有遮住任何痛苦，本来不该被入侵的地方一点点地被撑开，无情地逼出主人的沉重的呼吸。  
迈克尔盯着地板上的菱形图案发愣，他颤抖着嘴唇却发不出声音。被标记为战利品，被下药，被带上项圈，这些让他怒火中烧，但被男人按在墙角强奸却是让他窒息的最后一道绳索，让他的怒火全部化成灰烬，凄凉地堆在木柴的残骸上。  
那根手指还在他体内深入，像是一把匕首残忍地刺入他的自尊心。他突然有想哭的欲望，屈服在权力下的冲动几乎将他淹没。  
亲王注意到他的侍卫在这动作中沉默，耸起的蝴蝶骨起起伏伏，像是被钉在展示板上的标本。他压制不住嘴角的上扬，在所有事物都可以买卖的世界中，只有他能这样地肆意夺取一切。  
所以他把第二根手指伸了进去。  
第二根手指明显遭遇了更多的阻碍，内壁绞在他手指上，没办法进一步向前。他听见迈克尔的咒骂变成含含糊糊的呢喃，夹杂着可能连本人都没意识到的屈服。  
“我允许你开口一次，但记得我说的规定。”  
他决定宽容大度地给自己的侍卫一次机会，并且衷心希望对方已经学会了点什么，毕竟反抗只是小小的乐趣，他没兴趣一直在这上面花时间。  
“你……”  
一个错误的开头，亲王在心里叹了口气。他屈起手指，硬生生地在穴道内撑出一点空间，然后毫不意外地听见迈克尔低声的呜咽被粘在末尾。  
“第一条，还记得么？叫主人，这是我最后一次提醒你了。”  
迈克尔被痛苦折磨得瑟瑟发抖，身体被不正常使用的屈辱让他丧失理智，那根项圈夺走他的呼吸，让他在阴影中无处依靠。  
“主人……”  
“乖孩子。”亲王满足地听到他想要的称呼。  
迈克尔感受到手指在他体内摸索，然后猛然触碰到某个位置，一股急促的电流冲击到他的脊背，让他从因窒息而产生的头晕目眩中惊醒，一直低垂的阴茎突然有了勃起的迹象。他慌乱不堪，被这痛苦中的快感冲昏头脑，瞪大双眼，迷失在这陌生的触感中。  
亲王知道他找到位置了，一个危险的开关，性的手段可以让任何一个拒绝的人屈服。而他绝不会放过这个机会。  
“你在这样的状态下兴奋了？真是令人吃惊。”  
迈克尔想要辩解，却没有任何的立场。那两根手指按在那块软肉上，揉捏着，挤压着，像是对待一个破烂的水囊，而他却在这样的动作中逐渐挺立，喉结在项圈的束缚中上下滚动。他开始真正地害怕了。仅仅是痛苦，他还可以缓解自己，但如果他真的在这样的折磨中兴奋起来，那他将真正落入深渊。  
而他绝不能让事情这样发展。  
“拿出去……”  
迈克尔放软自己的语调，无视自己饥渴地吮吸着手指的后穴和无处不在的快感。他控制不住低下的腰，下意识地在地面上蹭过自己的胸膛。热量将他吞没，把他打碎成粉末，诱引着他走向没人逃得出的陷阱。  
他难耐地呻吟，在亲王的控制中变得越来越硬。他阴茎高高翘起，脸却埋在灰尘之中。那条项圈缠得越来越紧，迫使他发出声音。  
“主人……”  
他屈服了。  
亲王满意地看着自己的战利品最后一片羽毛落下，化成适合那根项圈的模样。所以他决定赐下一个奖赏。  
他屈起手指，在迈克尔的呜咽中按压着那块软肉，内壁软软地缠在他手指上，热情地难耐地乞求更多。他看见迈克尔的腰越来越低，呻吟几乎要冲破脖颈上的束缚。  
然后他的战利品在在他的手中迎来了高潮。  
“真是个乖孩子，”亲王抽出手指，拿起旁白的纸巾搽拭自己，看着迈克尔瘫软在角落，衣服上沾到自己的精液，手腕松软地靠在麻绳之间，发着抖企图将自己缩成一团。  
“我的一条乖狗狗，不是吗？”  
END


End file.
